Cledwyn Residence/Library
Roleplay Aura and Dakota AURA FAYBLE: 'Aura walked into the library and took a seat, Dakota’s mom let her in and she was told to go to the library. She stared in awe at all the books that surrounded her. Her hands were itching to grab a book and start reading it. She walked to one of the shelves and started filing though the books. '''AURA FAYBLE:'Ara was startled by the hand that made it’s way into hers. She turned around to meet eye’s with Dakota, “Hey Dakota.” 'AURA CLEDWYN:'Aura blushed, “Oh, uh, that. What about it?” '''AURA FAYBLE:”Well, I did fall down the stairs. But that was nothing an elixir couldn’t fix. How was it in the Forbidden Cities?” AURA FAYBLE:'Aura beamed, “That’s incredible! I read a book on human technology since the last time we saw each other. Their technology is incredibly complex compared to ours. Yet they seem to make it work, the run a whole society on it.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '”I’m sure your ideas are amazing, but if you need another option I’m all ears.” 'AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura cracked her knuckles, “I‘m ready.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '“Not at all. But I do have a question. Do you have a plan if a GPS transmitter failed? How would you still track them if they were in danger for some reason?” 'AURA FAYBLE!: '“Alright, is there anything else?” '''AURA FAYBLE:”I’m understanding.” She smiled, “This is fun!” AURA FAYBLE: '“You are brilliant! This Is going to be amazing!” He was just so incredibly, well, smart. '''AURA FAYBLE: '“They were magnificent. I finished them all a while back, but seriously, they were spectacular!“ Aura recalled all of the event’s that happened in his book, and wondered in astonishment of how he could create such a work of art. 'AURA FAYBLE: '''They were kissing, actually kissing. Her lips were on his, and his were on hers. Once again, they were actually kissing. She could not get that fact though her head. At all. When they broke free, they were both flushed and their forheads were against each other. She smiled, “Then I hope you would like to know that I still like you as well.” '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura punched him lightly in the shoulder, “Since when did you get so cheesy?” '''AURA FAYBLE: '''Aura smiled, “I know, it’s one of the things I like about you. No matter how cheesy it gets.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya jabbed a finger towards Adrean. “Maybe if you were a bit more sweet and caring, we’d be a little more like them!” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“I’m sure you did too. After all, you’re the one who did it, right?” Freya shot back with a smug smirk. 'FREYA KYLAN: '“First you tell me I likes now, now that I loved it?” Freya asked. “Make up your mind.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya opened her mouth, closed it, opened it, then closed it again. “You’re still an idiot,” she huffed, before reaching up and kissing him on the lips. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya laughed softly. “I had no you were capable of saying something like that,” she whispered, “but I’m glad you are, even if we’ve rewarded ourselves with endless teasing.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s heart still fluttered at that word, but nevertheless, she still walked up to Adrean’s mom and held out her hand. “Hi! You must be Lady Cledwyn. It’s nice to meet you! I’m Freya Kylan.” '''AURA FAYBLE:'Aura leaned over and whispered to Dakota, “How are you and Adrean related? You are so different from each other!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“You have?” said Freya. She turned to Adrean and placed a hand over her heart. “So you have been talking about me! I’m honoured!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“If I should be honoured about being even just your acquaintance, then I should win an award for being your girlfriend.” '''FREYA KYLAN: Freya widened her eyes. “Wait, you actually agree with me?” She walked over and checked his forehead. “Are you all right? You’re not coming down with a flu, are you?” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya rolled her eyes. “Nice try.” Yet she still perched on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Better?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“You:re a stubborn one, aren’t you?” Freya shook her head, then pressed her lips to his. 'FREYA KYLAN: '“You know, I think I might be getting sick. Of your persistence.” Still, Freya once again reached up to kiss him. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? I do? I never knew that.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya thought about it before answering. “Like custard pudding with whipped cream.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“I heard her mutter something about the Golden Hills, maybe she went there.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya had gotten out a book to read. Having your parents both as mentors taught you to love reading. She was so engrossed in the novel she didn’t hear footsteps coming towards her. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya felt familiar arms around her and she looked to the side to see Adrean. She gestured towards Dakota and Aura. “Those two need a little alone time, so I figured to leave them be. Besides, it’s an intresting book!” She showed him the cover. “You should try it.” Category:Cledwyn Residence Category:Roleplay Page